Another Loved One Lost
by KlaineKliss
Summary: Ava is travelling the stars looking for her long lost father vowing to keep a promise she made to her mother, even if she doesn't like it. Where does Captain Jack Harkness fit into this? WARNING:character death but we all know Jack can't die. Sad ending.


**Another Loved One Lost**

She realised it was a mistake as soon as she turned the corner, it was a dead end. She could hear the blood pounding in her ears and feel her heart beating out of her chest from all the running. She whipped her head around and faced her attacker. Her attacker advanced on her backing her up into the wall. She brought up her gun and aimed it in between the creatures eyes and pulled the trigger. The gun clicked. She swore under her breath. The barrel was empty. She chucked it on the contrete floor, it was no use to her now. She'd have to fend without it. She wasn't going down without a fight. She felt a bit of fear leak to the front of her mind but she pushed it back. The creature got ready to lunge,

"Great!" she muttered, "I've been through hell and back and I'm going to die in an alley like this".

She looked into her attackers eyes never breaking eye contact as it lunged at her. It was like slow motion. It seemed to take forever. Suddenly a bang rung through the air and the creature sagged hitting the hard, cold floor with a thud. She stared at her saviour though she had to squint through the smoke from the burning barrel. Her eyes widened as she reconsigned him and she stumbled back into the wall.

"Dad?" she whispered.

"A..A..Ava?" her saviour stuttered. He looked to be in his mid-thirties with short brown hair that stuck up in all angles. His eyes were like a ocean blue, that sparkled even in the alley, just like his daughters. He wore dark slacks and a light, blue shirt. He had a long, flowing coat that was not quite blue but not quite navy either it was in between. He blended into the creepy alley, you could barely see him. He was like a shadow but his eyes were a big give away.

He then cried with joy, his eyes lighting up,

"Ava!"

And opened his arms for her. That knocked her out of her stupor, she walked towards her father. But instead of hugging him she pulled back her balled fist and hit him square in the face. He was knocked back but caught his balance on the wall and leaned against it.

"Okay", he mumbled, "I deserved that."

Ava scoffed, "You deserve more than that", she said with a bitter tone.

"I'm sorry", her father replied.

This enraged Ava,

"Sorry", she spat out

"Is that all you can say?" she let out a bitter laugh,

"'I'll be back in a minute', you said, 'I'm going to get some help' But you didn't come back, you left us Dad, on a planet we knew nothing about. We waited for you Dad, we waited years and years but you didn't show up. I lost hope but Mum never gave up, not even on her death bed", by the time she had finished her rant her cheeks were flushed and angry tears were pouring down her face. After a few moments she calmed herself down, pulling her mask back up. She swore under her breath for letting her father get to her.

Her father was speechless he didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say, he had abounded his wife and child in their time of need. He watched his daughter pull herself together again putting on a brave face when he knew she was hurting inside. He cleared his throat to stop the onslaught of tears. He needed a distraction.

"Can you help me get this big guy into the SUV, please?" he asked.

Ava just sighed, she shouldn't help him after all her mother always said never talk to strangers and he was a stranger to her but she thought the sooner she did this the sooner she can disappear into the stars and never come back.

"Fine", she resigned "But I'm not helping you with anything else. I'm off once I've done this and you can say or do can persuade me".

They started dragging the body towards the car, one at each end, her father had the feet and had the arms. Her father had parked the car the furtherest distance away as possible. 'Idiot', she thought. Their clothes were soaked with the creatures blood by now. They were concentrating so much on the task in hand that they didn't noticed who or what was attracted to the blood.

They only realised they were being followed when a vicious snarl sounded out through the air, several in fact. They both looked around startled and found lookalikes of the creature they were dragging surrounding them. They both swore under their breaths but plundered into action none the less.

They let the body drop to the floor with a thump and evaluated the scene. There were creatures coming from all angles, all snarling with rage.

"We must of killed their leader and their out for revenge", stated her father.

Ava rolled her eyes, "Thanks for stating that, Captain Obvious", she continued, "I don't care why they're here or what they want all I want to know is how we're going to get out of this alive".

"Actually it's Captain Jack Harkness and I do what I do best in situations like these", he pronounced.

"And what's that?" she asked getting impatient with his playfullness.

He grinned and then exclaimed, "Shoot and run!"

He chucked her a barrel and she caught it with ease and clicked it into her gun. He threw her two more and a small device, 'To keep in touch'. He then ran off shooting every creature that blocked his path. Ava sighed, better get started she thought as she cocked her gun.

They were covering a lot of ground together, getting nearer to the car. All that could be heard was the snarling of the creatures and the bullets echoing off the walls. Suddenly, a lone creature jumped out at Ava catching her off guard. She had no time to swing round, it attacked her sinking its teeth into her flesh. She let out a ear splitting scream, alerting not only the other creatures but her father as well.

"Ava!"

He shouted in terror, making his way over to her through all the creatures. He pulled her attacker away from her and sent a bullet through its head taking great pleasure in it. He flopped to the ground along with Ava but he managed to catch her before they hit the floor. She let out estranged cry.

"Hey, hey, hey" he soothed, "It's going to be O.K., we'll get you out of here and you can travel the stars again, like you wanted".

She shook her head a grimace of pain engraved on her face, "I was travelling looking for you", she managed to get out, "I needed to find you, you were all I had left. Mum died a couple of years ago and she made me promise for me to look after you, you know what she was like.".

They both had tears streaming down their cheeks but smiles on their faces remembering how what she was like, always looking after everyone but herself. Ava's breath shallowed out.

"No, No, No", her father cried, "You can't leave me, I've just found you again"

She smiled at him, "I love you, Daddy"

"Love you too, baby girl", he whimpered back.

Ava took her last breath and fell into the darkness with a peaceful expression on his face. Her father rocked his baby girl back and forth willing her to come back.

He brought his trusty Webley up to his head and pulled the trigger.

Captain Jack Harkness joined all his loved ones for a few minutes in the darkness before gasping back to life once again.


End file.
